Talk:Pirate Party
Be sure to add it to the list, and any chance the Pirates will field candidates for the election? HORTON11: • 20:05, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :Perhaps, although my main character is a SAP member, not Pirates, I do have another character who could run in the election. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 04:58, March 24, 2017 (UTC) ::There is a Libertan Piratenpartij as well and they had one representative in parliament between 2012 and 2016. Wabba The I (talk) 16:05, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah elections won't be so much IC as OOC with user contribution, so you're free to include them. HORTON11: • 17:20, March 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::@Wabba: There's also one in the Southern Arc Islands. 77topaz (talk) 22:46, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Why is there a random X that appears to have been done in paint on the flag? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:17, March 25, 2017 (UTC) ::It was supposed to represent part of the Brunant flag, but OK. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 06:47, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Well you can try and make it more professional-looking. HORTON11: • 17:40, March 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::You can do a more thick line. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 04:07, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::These are just rough, but perhaps like this? HORTON11: • 12:14, March 26, 2017 (UTC) I think the main problem is that you're trying to impose a two dimensional symbol onto a picture of a three dimensional flag (since it's blowing in the wind, so it's not in just one plane) without adjusting for how the flag is not originally all in one plane. I strongly advise dropping the X and just keeping it all black. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:57, March 26, 2017 (UTC) : True, but I did find the Australian pirates do use a fairly flat image of the stars, though Ireland and Canada use the contours of the sail. I could try and make the cross look good on the sail, but its too much work tbh. HORTON11: • 17:53, March 26, 2017 (UTC) ::I do not know why, but years ago I put '.lib' in the flag logo of the Libertan pirate party. Wabba The I (talk) 17:58, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Countries do not have 3 letter tlds (always 2), that ought to be revised. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:26, March 26, 2017 (UTC) I think the X looks worse than the stars since the stars are closed to being points that also aren't cropped off by the edges of the flag. I think the logo looks extraordinarily takaviki in the current state and strongly advise leaving the flag a solid color until a version that follows the contours can be created. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:26, March 26, 2017 (UTC) : That's if a flag that follows the contours can be made, cause its a lot of work. I could give it a try but it wouldn't be anytime soon. Lots of countries just have plain pirate logos which work even though they're unoriginal. HORTON11: • 20:34, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :: I think Horton's first design looks better. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:11, March 26, 2017 (UTC)